1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to network traffic management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers often offer Layer 2 services over Internet Protocol (IP) based Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network cores. As an example, a service provider may offer Metro Ethernet services that provide customers emulated Ethernet connections between distributed customer sites, such as different offices of a business or different campuses of a school or university. The customers of such service providers often require redundant links to the same MPLS core, or maybe even to another Service Provider.
Unfortunately, in the event of a transport failure, identifying and closing customer connections that are affected is a complex process. Further, shutting down affected connections and switching over to redundant connections is a time consuming process that is performed manually.